duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Natural Snare
■ Choose one of your opponent's creatures in the battle zone and put it into his mana zone. | ocgeffect = 15px S・トリガー (この呪文をシールドゾーンから手札に加える時、コストを支払わずにすぐ唱えてもよい) ■ バトルゾーンにある相手のクリーチャーを1体選び、持ち主のマナゾーンに置く。 | flavor = 絡まり伸びるツタがやっと動きを止めると、そこには新たな丘ができていた。 (DMC-33) | flavor2 = 罠にはまった者たちは、夜の森で生きる屍と化す。 Those who get ensnared turn into the Forest of the Night's living dead. (DMC-59/DMC-61/DMX-02) | flavor3 = 大地が生み出す罠にかかった者は、大地に還る、それがサダメ…。 (DMD-01) | flavor4 = ぶっちゃけ, 土に還るんだな (DMD-03) | flavor5 = この罠、使わない理由は、ないわな。 (DMX-09) | flavor6 = 支配を好み、支配されることを嫌うドラゴンにとって、この争いは当然の成り行きだった。 (DMD-07) | flavor7 = 大地の力にも、罠が潜んでいる。 (DMD-13) | flavor8 = こんな罠があるなんて、驚き桃の木サプライズ！ -ドラゴン龍 (DMX-25) | flavor9 = なぜこんなとこに!? ホワーイ!!! —Dragon Ryu (P47/Y10) | flavor10 = 相手が攻撃してきてもS・トリガーがあれば安心。デッキに入れれば防御力アップだ！ (DMSD-08) | flavor11 = 相手のクリーチャーに攻撃されても諦めるな！S・トリガーが発動すれば逆転のチャンスだ!! (DMSD-12) | mana = 1 | artist = Sansyu | artist2 = Miho Midorikawa | artist3 = Daisuke Izuka | set1 = DM-01 Base Set | setnum1 = 99/110 | R1 = Rare | set2 = DM-01 Base Set (OCG) | setnum2 = 39/110 | R2 = Rare | set3 = DM-18 Best Challenger | setnum3 = 49/140 | R3 = Rare | set4 = DMC-33 Edge of Dragon | setnum4 = 9/27 | R4 = Rare | set5 = DMC-42 CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear | setnum5 = 36/90 | R5 = Rare | set6 = DMC-45 Battle of Yamato Soul | setnum6 = 31/35 | R6 = Rare | set7 = DMC-47 Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu | setnum7 = 18/44 | R7 = Rare | set8 = DMC-49 Force of Dragon | setnum8 = 22/30 | R8 = Rare | set9 = DMC-59 Samurai Ambitious | setnum9 = 7/12 | R9 = Rare | set10 = DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven | setnum10 = 31/94 | R10 = Rare | set11 = DMD-01 Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature | setnum11 = 5/13 | R11 = Rare | set12 = DMX-02 Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition | setnum12 = 16/42 | R12 = Rare | set13 = DMX-09 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Gamba! Katta Saga | setnum13 = 28/56 | R13 = Rare | set14 = DMD-07 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Dragon | setnum14 = 14/24 | R14 = Rare | set15 = DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend | setnum15 = 17/22 | R15 = Rare | set16 = DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 | setnum16 = 83/84 | R16 = Rare | set17 = DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ | setnum17 = 34/68 | R17 = Rare | set18 = Duema 40 Card Special Deck | setnum18 = 3/13 | R18 = Rare | set19 = DMD-34 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Hero of the Silver Blade Dogiragon | setnum19 = 10/13 | R19 = Rare | set20 = DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ | setnum20 = 34/51 | R20 = Rare | set21 = CoroCoro Jokers and Nature Double Deck | setnum21 = 3/10 | R21 = Rare | set22 = DMSD-08 Super GR Start Deck: Joe's GachaMecha Wonderfoo | setnum22 = 12/20 | R22 = Rare | set23 = DMSD-12 Super GR Start Deck: Zero's Orega Moonless Sin | setnum23 = 9/19 | R23 = Rare | set24 = Promotional | setnum24 = P47/Y10 | R24 = Rare }} Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Nature Category:Spell Category:Shield Trigger Category:Fixed Removal Category:Mana Feed Category:Trap